Mysterious Boy
by StarKid Tayler
Summary: After getting tortured by bullies at his old school, Kurt Hummel decides to transfer schools to Dalton Academy for Boys. But what he doesn't expect to have happened is falling for his mysterious roommate. Will they find love in a hopeless place? AU Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there my lovely readers. This is a story that came into my mind today during math. I'm not sure why but oh well. I'm thinking of deleting my other story because its awful but…I'll think about it. Right now its rated T but I might change it later to M if you guys want me write some smut. ;3 So enjoy? Reviews make my day always. 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any songs that are mentioned here. **

Kurt walked down the stairs of Dalton Academy on his first day of his junior year at a new school. He had his Dalton blazer, black pants, black shoes and his beautiful broach he got from his mother the day before she died.

_Flashback_

"_Moooomy!" 7 year old Kurt whined as his mom was walking out the front door on her way to a meeting. "I don't want you to goooo! Daddy doesn't know how to make me tea in the morning before school! Please stay!" Elizabeth Hummel laughed lightly and crouched down so that she was making eye contact with him. Her beautiful blue eyes were hidden behind her long black eye leashes that were currently coated with black mascara. Her long blond hair went perfectly to her shoulders the surprisingly complimented her pale flawless porcelain skin._

"_Kurtsie, mommy will only be gone two days! And I promise I will bring you back a present." She looked into her sons eyes that were filling with tears. She looked down at her coat and smiled taking off the beetle broach she had on. "Here baby." She put the broach in his hands, closed them and kissed them both. "I love you." She gave him a kiss on his forehead and walked out of the house with one last goodbye. That is the last Kurt ever saw of his mother alive. That night she got hit by some teenager texting and driving. He came out with a few scratches but she was in critical condition. The doctors told Burt that they could give her life support but Burt didn't want his wife to have to continue to live like this. That day they pulled the plug. Burt squeezed his sons hand lightly as if saying that they __will__ get through all this._

_End flashback_

Though Kurt was a junior this was his first year at Dalton. Some things happened at his old school that forced him to leave his friends and beloved Glee club. He put his heart melting smile on and walked into the common room. He was told the school's glee club practiced there and he was hoping to join. He heard faint beat-boxing and harmonizing that gave him goosebumps.

"Uptown girl

You know I can't afford to buy her pearls

But maybe someday when my ship comes in

She'll understand what kind of guy I've been

And then I'll win

And when she's walking

She's looking so fine

And when she's talking

She'll say that she's mine  
She'll say I'm not so tough

Just because I'm in love

With an uptown girl

She's been living in her white bread world

As long as anyone with hot blood can

And now she's looking for a downtown man

That's what I am  
Uptown girl

She's my uptown girl

You know I'm in love

With an uptown girl"

Kurt had just walked in on Warbler rehearsal. He stood there with his mouth wide open not knowing what else to do. After all the cheering ended people started to notice Just standing there staring at Nick. 'His voice! Oh my goodness! And his smile! His…everything!' Nick smiled over at Kurt and started to walk over to him. 'Oh my gaga! Oh my gaga. Act cool Hummel"

"Hi. You must be new. I'm Nick." Nick held out his hand for Kurt to shake it. He took his hand and shook it.

"Y-yeah. I'm Kurt Hummel. You guys sounded…amazing." He looked into Nicks eyes and realized he was still holding his hand. He quickly took it away blushing. Four guys walked up beside Nick.

"New meat?" A guy with a strong jaw said as he held his hand out to Kurt. "I'm Thad and this is Sebastian, David, Wes and Trent." Kurt shook hands with all of them with a warm

"Hello. I'm Kurt."

After a couple more songs Nick invited Kurt to coffee at the Lima Bean. He ordered them both a Grande nonfat mocha and sat down near the window.

"So. How are you liking Dalton?"

"I love it. The classes are a bit harder but the people are nicer." The was a comfortable silence then Kurt asked "Are a lot of people gay at Dalton." Nick laughed.

"Well I am. And Trent, Sebastian and A boy named Jeff who you didn't meet today because he's sick but they are." Kurt smiled at the thought of Nick being gay. "But this isn't a 'gay school', Kurt. We just have a zero tolerance bullying policy." Nick got tense so Kurt asked.

"D-did something happen to you at your old school." Nick didn't look up.

"My ex-boyfriend Caleb, we were the only open gay guys so the jocks bullied the crap out of us and," tears began to swell in his eyes. "He um took his life." The tears rolled down down his cheek. Kurt pulled his chair next to Nick and held him while he cried.

After a while they went back to Dalton were Kurt was going to be showed to his room and meet his roommate by Wes.

"Now your roommate doesn't really hang around here so you won't have to worry about him. No one really knows what he does. He doesn't talk to anyone. I mean if he is forced to he does but he says as little as possible Everyone only sees him in class but he sneaks in here late at night. Such a loser." Wes rolled his eyes in disgust. 'Oh great,' Kurt thought 'my new roommate's a loser.'

Wes finally got the key in and unlocked the door to his new room. There were two beds, two bed side tables, a bathroom, two lovely closets with lots of storage, two dressers and a small TV with a stack of DVDs next to it. To Kurt's surprise, it was very neat and clean and organized.

"So I'll let you unpack and get situated." Wes started to walk out then stopped and asked "By the way, do you sing?"

"Yes I do. I was in the glee club at my last school." Wes smiled.

"Join our glee club? Please? I can tell your singing voice is probably…higher than a lot of the voices we have in the Warblers. Not that there is anything wrong with that…" he trailed off like that until Kurt interrupted him.

"Wes. WES. WES! Its fine" My singing voice is extremely high. I can hit a high f without any problems." Wes awkward laughed and said goodbye, shutting the door after him. Kurt dropped _all_ his bags next to his bed and flopped down taking in all that had happened that day. The thinking turned into day dreaming about Nick then finally sleep.

He woke up around three in the morning to some crashing. He didn't get up thinking it was only his roommate. When all the noise settled down he looked up and saw someone sleeping on the other bed with his curls flopped on his pillow and a bowtie on the table. 'Good thing it's the weekend so I can sleep in.' He dozed back off into a dreamless sleep. Tomorrow is going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**So thank you all my readers. I wrote this chapter on my iPod so it's not very good. I'm sorry. :( Also please check out ItsGee's stories. She's so talented. So...enjoy? And review?**

**Kurt woke up the next day to a knock at the door. He checked the bed opposite his to make sure his new roomey was sleeping. He stretched and realized that he forgot to do his night time routine. He began to panic. All that panic flew out the window when he saw who was there to greet him with two coffees and a dreamy smile. **

"Nick! What on earth are you doing here?" Kurt tried his best to have a charming smile but with bed head and an unwashed face, that was kind of hard.

"I just wanted to invite you to a sleep over at my dorm. I really want you to meet my roommate. He's part of the warblers." Kurt's heart stop at the thought of sleeping in the same room as Nick.

"Y-yeah. Sounds amazing." he smiled. "What time?"

"8:30?"

"Sounds great." he smiled even wider.

"Well, looks like you have a lot of unpacking. So I'll see you at 8:30." Kurt nodded and closed the door biting his lip holding back a scream. He looked over at his roommate who was in the same position he was in before and he decided to unpack. After about two hours of organizing his dorm he decided it was good enough. He picked out his outfit for the day and practically jumped into the shower. After his shower he went right to his daily routine. After his 10 minutes of his moisturizing activities he heard his phone vibrating on the table beside his bed. He rushed over to it with his toothbrush still in his mouth.

"Herrow?" He managed to say.

"Kurt? Are you ok?"

He heard his dads voice and mumbled "Hold on"

He spit the remainder of his toothpaste in the sink and said "Hi dad!" very cheerfully.

"How's Dalton? Did you meet any new friends?" his dad sounded tired. He check the time. It was 10:30am.

"Why do you sound so tired?"

"Finn and Rachel kept me up all night." His dad groaned and Kurt tried not to be sick. "Anyways. I was wondering of you would come over for lunch around 1:30? Finn, Carol and I miss you so much."

"Doesn't sound like Finn's missing me much." Kurt laughed with his dad. "Yeah I'll be there."

"Ok son. I love you."

"I love you too, dad." he hung up smiling to himself. When he looked at the bed next to his, it was empty. Kurt shrugged and continued to get ready ready for his day.

When Kurt was finally ready to see his dad he got in his car and drove a half hour across town with Uptown Girl blasting from his stereo on repeat. When he finally got there he had the biggest smile that was physically possible for him to make. He walked up to the front door and knocked. The door was answer half a second later by a very over excited Finn.

"Hi bro! How's that gay school?! Or sorry that's not nice. How is your boy school?!" Finn tackle hugged him.

"Woah there Finn! It's fine." he smiled and hugged back. Carol walked over to Kurt.

"Oh honey! I'm so glad you're here!"

"Me too, Carol. Where's dad?" Kurt asked once all the hugging died down a bit.

"He's showering but he'll be down in a bit." She smiles warmly at him. He almost forgot about his night with Nick. Almost.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. 3 I'm actually not fond of this story so I might delete it...**

**' these mean thoughts...**

**Disclaimer I don't own any glee...just this plot.**

Once everyone was settled at the dinner table, Carol gave them the sign to dig in. Which is exactly what Kurt did. He took his fork and began shoveling the spaghetti into his mouth.

"Woah, bro." Finn said. "I've never seen you this hungry. Not even when you refused to eat until I gave your Michael Jackson CD back. Which I don't see why you got all upset about. I mean, you don't even like MJ that much."

"I jut haven hd a home cook meal in a whil." Kurt managed to say while having all the his food in his mouth.

"Kurt, honey, I can pack you one to bring with you, if you want." Carol smiled warmly at him as he slowed down his pace.

'If Nick saw me like this, I would die.' He thought. He nonchalantly checked the time on his phone under the table. 6:30. 'I need to leave within the half hour if I'm gonna have time to fix my hair.' Kurt pushed his precious bangs up a bit.

Once everyone was done with dinner, he said his goodbyes and pulled Finn aside for a second.

"What is it, dude?" Finn asked sleepily. Kurt handed him a box of condoms he picked up on his way over.

"I don't think I could handle a Rachel Berry baby running around this town." Finn blushed an hugged his brother.

"Thanks dude!"

"Don't call me dude." Kurt rolled his eyes.

xoxoxo

The drive home was a bit hectic, Kurt was worrying the whole time about his night with Nick. 'What if he asks me out? What if he kisses me. What if he wants me to do more than kiss him?'

Kurt pulled into his assigned parking space at Dalton. He locked his car and ran upstairs. He checked his phone. 8:00. Kurt smiled to himself as he opened his empty dorm room. He packed all the essentials. A tight, white v-neck and tight black jeans for tomorrow; his comfiest pair of grey sweatpants and and his big McKinley football shirt for bed; his tooth brush, face care products, and at the very bottom of the bag he put a couple condoms and a bottle of lube. He blushed.

After Kurt was sure he had everything, was showered and his hair was perfect, he locked his dorm and walked down the hall to Nicks room.

When Kurt finally reached nicks room, he checked his phone one more time. 8:30. He smiled and knocked on the door. Nick immediately opened the door and engulfed Kurt in a bear hug.

"Kuuuuurrrrrrttttttt!"

"Hey Nick!" Kurt giggled a bit.

"Come in Kurt. My roommate will be here in like 10 minutes." Nick sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him. Kurt sat down and crossed his kegs. 'He likes me. I know it.' Kurt scooted a bit closer to Nick.

"Shouldn't we just make it official?" Kurt said looking into Nicks eyes.

"Make what official?" His smile started to fade.

"Us." Kurt whispered into Nicks ear seductivly. Just as Kurt said that, Nicks roommate, Jeff walked in. Jeff is tall and lean with bleached blonde hair. His bangs go to the right of his face, covering his eye. Nick shock up and put his arm around Jeff.

"Kurt, this is Jeff, my boyfriend." Kurt felt his stomachs churn, his chest hurt, his eyes got watery. He picked up his bag and ran out of the room. He was so embarrassed. He slammed his door open and threw his bag on his bed and shut his door. He sat on his floor for a while, crying, until he realized that he didn't want to spend his night crying. He stood up, wiped his nose with a tissue and decided to go and explore the huge school.

He walked around for hours trying to get lost until he heard the most amazing sounding voice. He opened the door labeled ART ROOM. Kurt walked past all the students art to the source of the singing.

He slowly creaked the door open and saw his roommate smiling and singing along to Katy Perry's Teenage Dream and dancing in the most natural way. His roommate was also painting what looked like a rose.

"You make me  
Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on."

Kurt opened the door a bit more which caused it to creak. His roommate stopped what he was during and slowly turned towards Kurt.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just exploring a-and I heard your singing which is amazing by the way."

Blaine blushed as he grabbed his phone from the table, his drawing pad and satchel and ran out the other door. Kurt stood there not sure of what just happened.

'One, your roommates gorgeous. Two, his voice is sexy. Three, he's an amazing artist. And four, HE'S GORGEOUS!'

This was going to be an interesting year for Kurt.


End file.
